1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to security locking arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved security lock apparatus wherein the same is arranged for providing an abutment surface preventing displacement of a sliding framework relative to a fixed framework in a window or door enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security devices of various types have been utilized in the prior art to prevent unwanted opening of a window or door framework relative to a dwelling to prevent the window or door from being slid horizontally in its associated frame. Prior art devices directed to this problem include U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,768 to Lange setting forth a security device arranged for preventing displacement of a window framework or door framework relative to an associated surrounding rigid framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,517 to Bills sets forth a lock member mounted to a sliding framework to prevent its displacement relative to a surrounding fixed framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,349 to Girard sets forth a locking device for use in double sliding doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,576 to Blough sets forth a bracket member mounted to a sliding window or door framework preventing its unwarranted displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,832 to Pemberton sets forth a further example of a locking mechanism mounted to a sliding window or door framework.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved security lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing selective mounting of the apparatus relative to a fixed framework relative to a sliding framework of a window or door and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.